Her Last Breath
by Nightshade47
Summary: What happens when Sakura dies in Syaoran‘s arms? What will he do? How will he act? Wait do I here wedding bells? (Song fick) My first fanfic so please review! Flames are welcome as long as you give me something to work on! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Summery: What happens when Sakura dies in Syaoran's arms? What will he do? How will he act? Wait do I here wedding bells? (Song fick) My first fanfic so please review!! Flames are welcome as long as you give me something to work on!!! Thanks!!!  
  
All of this is from Syaoran's point of view.  
  
****  
  
Bla bla = song (sorry if you already knew it is just some people thought it was confusing!! Gomen!!)  
  
****  
  
Her Last Breath  
  
"Watch out Syaoran!" yelled a green eyed beauty. I saw a large ball of black fire coming toward me. The next thing I saw would be etched in my mind forever. Sakura my green eyed auburn haired goddess being enveloped by a light. Then it hit me as hare as she did the next moment.  
  
****  
  
Hold on to me now   
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid….  
  
****  
  
I held her close to me as she said "Syaoran?…. Is that you?" Tears were streaming down my eyes down into her hair as I weakly replied "Yes Sakura I'm here, and I won't leave you" She smiles her brilliant smile and started to coughing "Syaoran *cough* hold on please…. Know that I love you and only you forever… I'm sorry that I can't stay later but…. I'm so sorry Syaoran, I love you… please don't morn me because this is how I wanted to die… in you arms… looking into your eyes… please give me strength and guard the cards they are yours now… don't worry I'm not afraid anymore because I know we will meet again.." That is when she went limp. "SAKURA!!!! No just open your eyes Sakura no!!" I screamed and cried. I don't really remember how long I sat there  
  
****  
  
Can you here me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweat ruptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
****  
  
I remember walking home. When I got to my house my mom came to greet me only to start crying. She knew that the whole reason I met Sakura today was to propose to her. I had already received permission from her father and reluctant brother.  
  
****  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
****  
  
I told my mother and she looked at the 18 year old beauty in my arms. I knew Sakura was still there, because I could here her whispering to me. She told me what to do and where to go and that it wasn't her time yet. I left without telling mom where I was going. I ran to the center of the forest by the lake with Sakura's body in my arms. The very place where we had met so often. Right by the sakura tree in the very middle of the clearing. I smiled because it was snowing around us and the tree was in full bloom with a beautiful dove sitting in a small hollow part of the tree.  
  
****  
  
I know you here me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet ruptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
****  
  
I set her body by the tree and looked at the dove. A small light appeared behaving me and I turned toward it. There she was smiling at me with a bright light all around her. "Hello my love," she said in a warm and claming voice. "Hello my cherry blossom" I answered with tears once again in my eyes. She embraced me and we kissed while tears of joy were falling from our eyes.  
  
****  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wait and know the truth  
  
No ones there  
  
****  
  
" I love you Syaoran" she said as she disappeared. "Wait! NO!!! SAKURA!!! No dear god not again!" I yelled in despair, I closed my eyes and prayed. I wanted to die so I could see her again, but when I opened my eyes neither she nor her body was there.  
  
****  
  
Say good night  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
****  
  
"SAKURA COME BACK!!!" I yelled with all my heart and soul. "Shhh my little wolf" she said from behind me. She smiled as I turned to her and embraced her. "Sakura please don't leave me again," I cried into her hair. She smiled "I won't my little wolf, I won't." We sat there for a moment then I pulled out the little black box that had troubled me so. "Sakura I've been waiting to long to do this and I was almost to late…" I got down on one knee then looked into those beautiful green eyes "Sakura, my cherry blossom, will you marry me?" She smiled and flung her self at me and said "YES!! Yes Syaoran I will!!" I slipped the ring on her finger and smiled "Come sakura lets go home."  
  
Then I remember the wedding bells and her looking like and angle in the with dress with a cherry blossom design made by Tomoyo for her.  
  
Now I sit here holding our little Kinjie while she sits there smiling her one-thousand watt smile at me.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Song= "My Last Breath" by Evanescence  
  
Author's notes: Hi!!!!! Sorry that it was so short but this is my first fanfic so please review!!! Flames are welcome and long as there are constructive!!! Ok if it was a little confusing tell me and I'll post up another one to try and clear it up a little bit more!!! Please tell me what I did wrong and what to change!!! Thanks!!! Nightshade47 out!!! Ja!!! 


	2. author's notes

Hi people!! Sorry about not putting more things up but… I only received one review!!! *cries* thanks ever so much to YukinaKagomeSerena for the review!! *hands a whole bunch of chocolate and candy to her* I'll try to post up something soon!! 


End file.
